His Revenge
by Genimai.Black
Summary: "Tell me, do you realize what I can do? I could have you decapitated and send your head as a birthday gift to Zuko." Ozai saw a flash of fear in her bright blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Zutara fic so please leave me some reviews! I really want to make a good fanfic. If there are any suggestion I will gladly take them and build on them. Thank you! I OWN NOTHING.**_

All was quiet in the rebel camp as many members had finally dozed off for the night. Flames flickered from the last remaining campfire illuminated the face of Ozai, the former Phoenix King, giving him a malevolent look. He sat silently as he thought about his recent escape from the prison that his own worthless son had locked him away in for the last few years. Ozai suspected Zuko must have been told about his escape. The trail of dead guards Ozai left leaving the palace grounds must have been noticed by someone by now.

He wouldn't have been able to do it on his own of course, Ozai had people on the inside that had slowly been giving him information regarding Zuko's rule. Zuko was an imbecile in Ozai's eyes. The foolish boy had ended the War, the Fire Nation was no longer the dominant nation, and to top it off the Avatar was still alive. Zuko had ruined everything that Ozai had worked so hard to create.

Ozai honestly never thought Zuko would claim the throne, in his mind Azula was the one that deserved the throne. She was a daughter to be proud of. She instilled fear in countless servants hearts and had the guts to punish anybody that did her former king ground his teeth together and began to feel hatred boil in his body. Ozai was not one to quit, he planned on hitting Zuko's weak spot. The boy thought Ozai had been a horrible person when he had been ruling the Fire Nation?

Just Zuko wait until Ozai enacted his revenge.

"What do you mean he ESCAPED?!" Zuko yelled furiously at his guards as they bowed before his throne.

"My lord, we don't know how but he killed every single person he came into contact with. Sixteen of our troops were found dead."

"And everybody claims to not have seen or heard anything? What kind a prison loses the ONLY prisoner? I told you Ozai was not to be left alone!" Zuko started pacing back and forth. If Ozai was free then he had to have gotten some type of help. His father didn't have his firebending abilities. In Zuko's opinion that left Ozai pretty vulnerable in the world. Plenty of people must have hated him enough to want him dead? But if he managed to get out what type of people were helping him?

"Nephew, you must calm down, Ozai cannot have gotten far. Did any troops find any evidence as to where Ozai might have gone?" Uncle Iroh asked as the guards looked to him.

"None." The guard shook his head grimly. "There is not a single trace that he had any help other than the troops that were dead."

"How did they die?" Zuko demanded

"The palace physician is examining the bodies, My Lord."

"As soon as he finds out I want him to report to me." Zuko stopped pacing as he tried to think. "You're dismissed." The guard nodded as Zuko turned to his Uncle.

"Zuko, what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to think of where he might be heading. With no bending abilities what options does he have? And who would have helped him? Everything's been quiet, Uncle. I should have known this would happen, we should have sent him to exile in the South Pole or maybe tried to send him to outer space."

"And risk him injuring more innocent people? Imagine if he had found Miss Katara's village. My brother is a cruel man Zuko, he would have figured out a way to kill every single person no matter what the location."

Zuko knew Ozai had a very strong following. The fact that after three years people were willing to help Ozai escape told Zuko that they (whoever "they" were) were not afraid of death.

"Should we alert the Nations that he has escaped?" Zuko asked his Uncle. Though he had been King for 3 years now Zuko always tried to get advice from his wise Uncle. Iroh always seemed to make things clear somehow.

"I think you should consider all possibilities." Uncle Iroh stated.

"How much damage could he possibly do, Uncle? If we spread word that he's escaped will people even care? He can't burn anybody, I doubt he has much strength after being locked up for so long. The last time I saw him he looked weak. But if we announce his escape what if people start to doubt my capabilities? I've worked hard to get my people to trust me."

"His weakness might have been an act," Iroh rubbed his beard in contemplation, "And we don't really know what type of person could have gotten him out. We also don't know his objective. Perhaps it would be best to keep quiet and send out a search party to look for him."

"If anybody is going to look for him it's going to be me." Zuko said as he stormed out of the throne room.

It had been three days since Ozai had escaped, each day Zuko found his anger and regret increasing. If only Ozai had been killed, instead they had all resorted to locking him up assuming Ozai would stay there without a fight. Zuko ground his teeth as he stormed to the palace Physician's rooms. Zuko had tried to wait as patiently as possible for the cause of death of the soldiers Ozai had supposedly killed. Zuko pushed the doors open roughly as he entered the rooms and immediately began looking for the Physician. Just before visiting the Physician Zuko had spoken with General Qiang, whom had been the one to inform Zuko of Ozai's escape, it seemed Ozai had not been working alone.

Bent over a still body the Physician worked diligently as Zuko walked over to him. The Physician, known as Gen to many palace inhabitants, had been working for Zuko's family since Zuko could remember. At 67 years old Gen was a tiny older man, his bent back prevented him from standing for too long, yet he did his job without complaint. Physician Gen's breathing was ragged as he got older with age, his squinty eyes were blocked by large glasses and despite Physician Gen having tan skin Zuko assumed the old man hardly ever left the rooms to go outside. Yet any time there was a palace celebration Physician Gen was always there even if only for a few minutes. Zuko made a mental note to personally thank the physician for all his work.

"Physician Gen." Zuko spoke finally breaking the trance the older man had appeared to be in.

The older man jumped before hastily turning to the young Fire Lord and bowing. "My lord! I apologize, I did not realize you were waiting."

Zuko waved his apology aside, "It's alright, you seem busy. I came to see if you had made any progress on my soldiers that were killed by...Ozai." Zuko had almost said "my father".

Physician Gen shook his bowed head solemnly, "Yes, my Lord," Physician Gen began shuffling towards a door at the very back of the room and opened it to reveal a few bodies covered by white sheets, "It is the strangest occurrence ever, my Lord, I examined them all many times and it would appear they died drowning."

"Drowned? But there was no water, and the clothes were dry when they were found."

"Correct," Physician Gen nodded, "This has led me to believe Ozai received help from a waterbender or a few. Their lungs were filled with water. Waterbenders are the only ones capable of doing anything like this, my Lord. There are very few, if any really, waterbenders in the Fire Nation. General Qiang came by and told me they suspect a group of 6 or more people helped Ozai escape, many may have been earthbenders."

Zuko nodded, "Yes, he's explained this assumption to me as well. Thank you Physician Gen." Zuko left the Physician and decided to go look for his Uncle. If Ozai was receiving help from earthbenders it would definitely explain how he had been able to get away without a trace, but why drown the guards? Maybe it was to send Zuko a message. To tell Zuko that even with no fire bending Ozai could still kill, but why Waterbenders? Ozai believed firebenders to be the superior benders. He could have easily had someone burn the guards alive.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled out as he reached his uncles rooms.

"Yes, Zuko?" His Uncle came out from behind a door with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I'm going to look for him."

"I will come with you." His Uncle hastily replied.

"No, I need you to stay here while I am away. Please watch over the Fire Nation." Zuko left to pack up some of his things. He needed to ask a few other people to help him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozai walked alone through the barren desert, his many followers had been ordered to stay behind at camp. He needed to go on this part of the journey alone, and so he had.

For hours, the sun's heat beat down mercilessly on him. Sweat poured down his face, leaving behind sticky skin. The heat coming off the sand was making illusions where there was only air. At times, it seemed like he would go mad.

But Ozai persisted.

It was around mid-day and everything felt hotter than before. The sun seemed closer to the earth, the sand was burning through the his soles of his shoes, and his body was screaming in pain and exhaustion.

Ozai coughed, his throat feeling drier with each minute that passed and he felt as though his head were being pounded from the inside by drummers. His vision grew hazy as he stumbled through the sand dunes. He had been traveling in the desert for a day and a half and so far he had no idea if he was even close to reaching his destination. His destination was based on rumors but Ozai had a feeling that the stories he heard were more than rumors. He needed this to be real, otherwise he wouldn't be able to exact his revenge against Zuko. Not in such a subtle way as to get close to Zuko anyways.

Ozai gasped as he tripped over something obscured by the sand. He tumbled down a long hill, sending sand flying everywhere. It burned into his eyes, getting into his mouth and coating his sweat stained body.

When his body finished tumbling to the bottom of the hill his hand touched something cold. Forcing one eye open, Ozai raised his exhausted head up to see a tiny oasis before him. The cool pond of water bluer than the sky and colder than the desert nights. Pulling his body forward he managed to dip his mouth into the stream. However, when his mouth touched the blue bliss, all he tasted was salt. The water that had felt cold to his hands' touch was warm in his mouth. He spit out the salty liquid and groaned in frustration. He settled for washing the sand out of his eyes. His body was shaking as he finally finished washing his face he noticed he was not alone.

Before Ozai stood a woman, a beautiful women with long auburn hair that cascaded down her back, her violet eyes showed no kindness, her brows furrowed in annoyance and her alabaster skin glistened in the sun. Her garb reminded Ozai of the Fire Nation, with gold bangles adorning her wrist and thin gold chains wrapped around her torso.

"You've been looking for me." She stated calmly as she gracefully hovered above the shimmering water. "I am afraid your search has been in vain." She turned her back to Ozai and began to glide away into the desert.

"Wait!" Ozai cried, he had never before seen a Goddess such as her. He could feel her power and it filled him with chills to think of receiving her help. "I've walked miles looking for you. I need your help." She paused as she glanced back at him.

He looked haggard, his beard had overgrown, dark circles rimmed his eyes and his clothes were less than what she would have expected from a previous King. He was weak and anybody would be able to tell.

"I know what you are after. I see no point in helping someone who does not have power. It would be beneath me."

"Lady Etan, I was told by many of your loyal followers the powers that you are capable of. I was told you could help me."

"You were severely mislead." She replied gravely as she began to leave once again.

"I'll do anything," Ozai spoke as he felt his anger flare, this woman was going to leave? After all he had been through to find her? He had been to many villages in the Earth Kingdom under guise to follow rumors and tales of her location. And after walking in the desert she was not even willing to listen? "If you ask me to find a way to the spirit world I will do it, if you need gold I will get it, if you need someone dead I will kill them. I swear to do anything you ask."

Lady Etan turned around to face him with a delicate eyebrow raised, "I have no need for entrance to the spirit world, gold is worthless to me," Ozai felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. "But perhaps you are not as useless as I thought." She smirked and Ozai had the impression that Lady Etan was less forgiving than described. His own face twisted into a smirk and he knew she would make his revenge all the more sweeter.

Katara watched as her many small pupils began practicing the new stances she had just shown them. Within the past 3 years Katara's small village had grown to considerable size. The Northern Water tribe had sent many of their tribesmen to help bring the Southern tribe to its former glory. Many young tribesmen and women had started their own families in the recent years and Katara was glad to see more Waterbenders in her home. She chuckled as they all struggled to stand with their left legs raised up and their arms spread out. Many of her students didn't have much of an attention span however so she had settled for training them for 30 minutes to 1 hour each day. The better they got at controlling their movements and water though the more excited they got about coming to her classes. She giggled as many of her students fell on the ground and began making snow angels instead of just getting back up.

"Alright everyone I think that's enough for today. Tell your parents I'll be seeing you all tomorrow." She chuckled as many students began to cheer and run towards the village before they paused, turned around and bowed to her while yelling, "Thank you, Master Katara!"

Katara smiled at them as she watched them running happily to play.

"Katara!"

Katara turned at the voice calling her name and saw a tall young man, with long hair braided behind him, his dark blue eyes reminded her of the deep ocean depths, he had a scar over his left eyebrow and stood out against his permanently tan skin, his dark blue parka was lined with the softest fur Katara had ever felt and she almost felt her cheeks turn pink. She smiled as he finally stopped in front of her with a bright smile he only ever seemed to get around her, he tried to catch his breath before he began speaking.

"I've been looking all over for you, I should have known you would be playing with the kids."

Katara scoffed, "I was teaching them some new moves." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Maybe you should join next time." She giggled as he gaped at her words. Katara had first met Keenai a few weeks ago when he had arrived with some other tribesmen from the North Pole. At first he would only say hello to Katara when he saw her and wish her a good day. Katara had hardly noticed him at that point. But as time went on he began to speak to her with more confidence and Katara found him to be quite attractive. He was tall and had a mysterious look about him that Katara found intriguing. She could always feel his gaze on her anytime she walked past him and it felt nice. She liked feeling attractive and she found him to be funny. She had also recently witnessed his waterbending abilities and had to admit she was impressed.

Keenai raised an eyebrow at her as he bit his bottom lip and smiled mischievously at her, Katara wondered if he ever felt nervous around her. Every time she saw him in her peripheral vision she could feel her heart pounding just a little harder. Every time she saw him through her peripheral vision she found herself growing with excitement at the idea that he might follow her to talk to her. Keenai was very handsome in her opinion and he was very traditional, Katara noticed he was very interested in hearing stories and myths from the oldest residents of the village. SHe would often find him practicing his waterbending by himself, this lead her to believe he was humble and didn't believe in showing off.

Keenai looked to the ocean not far from them before he turned his gaze back to her, "Your father told me to come looking for you. I also wanted to ask you something without eavesdroppers around every corner." He stated as he looked around as if expecting someone to pop up.

Katara chuckled, "Did he mention what it was? And I think it's all in your head."

Keenai shook his head, "He just told me to come find you as soon as possible. I think our talk can wait so let's head back?"

Katara nodded as they both walked side by side back to the village.

The first thing Katara noticed when they walked back into the village was the excited buzz hovering around the air. Upon approaching her hut Katara heard two voices, one belonged to her father and the other was all too familiar, yet she didn't know if she could believe it. Rushing through the entrance to the hut Katara was greeted with the sight of Zuko standing by the fire, stood with his face facing, he was taller than she had last seen him, his black hair was tied back into a knot on top of his head, he wore his usual fire nation clothes but Katara enjoyed seeing him in a parka. Keenai followed her into the hut and paused as soon as he saw Zuko.

Zuko stopped talking to Chief Hakodate as he heard someone enter the hut and turned around to see none other than Katara, behind her stood an unknown man, he seemed about Zuko's age. Zuko noticed that the young man took a few steps closer to Katara, he also noticed how his harm made a move to wrap around her waist before Katara ran towards Zuko.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" Katara grinned as Zuko hugged her back before they pulled away to look at each other. "Where's Uncle Iroh?" She asked as she looked behind him expecting to see Uncle Iroh standing there. Zuko shook his head as Katara took his hands in hers and looked at him with concern.

"Uncle had to stay behind at the Fire Nation." He replied as he glanced up to look at the young man that had almost touched Katara. "I came to ask a favor."

The last time that Zuko had been in the South Pole, it had been for the Winter Solstice. He vividly remembered noticing that many of the young men visiting from the North Pole had taken notice of Katara and begun courting her. To say it was an awkward experience was a bit of an understatement. However, Zuko did not remember this certain tribesmen being around at the time. Zuko himself had endured many glares, and some annoying practical jokes. For example his shoes getting frozen on the snow covered ground and even some water whips to the back of his head when he was distracted with something. Zuko was glad that some people weren't afraid of him but it was quite disrespectful in his eyes the length that they went to. Katara had repeatedly apologized for the pranks but Zuko didn't blame her. At the age of seventeen Katara was beautiful, she was a skilled waterbending master and she had helped train the Avatar. Zuko didn't really blame the tribesmen for wanting to marry her.

He just wished they would realize there was nothing going on between them and stop punishing him for such a misunderstanding. Zuko almost chuckled at the memory of how often the young tribesmen had refused to let Katara spend any alone time with him.

Zuko glanced down at the small hand that was holding his own slightly larger one. He felt her smooth fingers brush against his own and he realized how much he had missed her. She was always thinking about other people and it was admirable. The way that she held on to him, the way she was always happy to see him made Zuko swell with happiness. He had very little memories of anybody being this happy to see him. He sometimes wondered if Katara ever thought of him in any other way besides as a friend.

Zuko caught himself and tried shaking those thoughts away. Katara had plenty of people vying for her attention, he doubted she ever saw him as more than a friend.

Someone cleared their throat and Zuko and Katara both looked up at the Keenai, they had both forgotten about him.

"Oh, Zuko this is Keenai, he's from the Northern Water tribe. Keenai this is my close friend Fire Lord Zuko." Katara pulled Zuko towards Keenai.

"Pleasure, Fire Lord Zuko." Keenai bowed his head just slightly but did nto meet Zuko's gaze.

Zuko nodded tensely before he turned back to Chief Hakoda. "Ozai escaped,"

Katara gasped and Chief Hakoda seemed to have been expecting some type of bad news, all he did was frown, "When?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago. I was going to send a letter asking for your help but I didn't want it to be revealed. My Uncle advised me it would be best to keep quiet about this."

"Did anybody see anything?" Katara asked as she took a seat by the fire still shocked.

Zuko shook his head, "Nobody saw anything and nobody heard anything. He somehow managed to get Waterbenders to help him though. Sixteen of my guards were found dead. Their lungs were filled with water until they eventually died from being unable to breathe."

Katara gasped, "Who would possibly help him? Who would want to?!" She seemed indignant at the idea that anybody with waterbending abilities would help Ozai.

"We don't know. Uncle is taking care of the Fire Nation while I'm away. I came here to ask you and Sokka to help me. And Aang if he's able to."

"Sokka and Aang are both trying to rebuild an Air Nation temple. They won't be back for a few more weeks. But I'll come with you." Katara stood with determination and began to grab some items from within her house. "Do you have any idea of where he might have gone?"

"There are some rumors that he's been spotted around the Earth Kingdom. But that's all they are...rumors."

"We have to start somewhere." Katara said before she paused in front of her dad. "Dad, I have to help Zuko."

Her father raised a hand to silence her. "You are old enough to do what you feel is right, I'm not going to stop you." He gave her a tender smile before he looked back to Zuko, "If you need anything just let me know." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze before he left the hut.

Keenai cleared his throat before Katara and Zuko could say anything else, "I'll come with you." He offered.

"Oh, Keenai, we can't ask that of you. Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"Someone has to protect you."

Zuko ground his teeth together, "I'll be with her," He glared at Keenai, "Besides Katara knows how to handle herself." He added as an after thought, "If anything you'll just get in the way."

"I'm a skilled waterbending master," Keenai commented as he glared back, "Besides, Katara and I were about to have an important conversation before you showed up."

Katara glanced at Zuko and then Keenai before she slowly stepped in between them, "Zuko, I think Keenai might be a good person to have along with us." Keenai smirked triumphantly at Zuko, "And Keenai? I Can handle myself." This time it was Zuko's turn to smirk.

After Keenai left the hut to pack up a few things Zuko watched as Katara walked around her home still gathering a few things here and there, "Who is he?" He asked as Katara finally seemed finished searching.

"Um, he came the Northern water tribe, he's been helping rebuild the village," Was that a hint of blush Zuko saw on her cheeks? And why was she avoiding his gaze? "Is he...important to you?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"No!" Katara didn't really want to admit to Zuko that Keenai flirted with her every so often, but she didn't want to admit that she liked it either. It was just fun it wasn't really serious to her. She had made a point of explaining this to Keenai too but the young waterbender refused to listen. "He's just really nice. My dad really likes him and so does Sokka so we kind of just hang out a lot."

Zuko watched as Katara's eyes finally met his and he felt like she was hiding something but he didn't push it. Keenai may have seemed rude but if Chief Hakoda and his family trusted him maybe Zuko should at least try to as well.

AN: Let me know if this chapter is any good? I rewrote it so many times I thought I would never finish writing it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
